Kangaroo Rider
Kangaroo Rider is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /3 . Its ability will bounce it after it takes any kind of damage without being destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Ability:' When hurt: Bounce this Kangaroo. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Sure, it's a bumpy ride, but it beats walking. Have you seen an Imp's legs? Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic → Premium * |3 }} Strategies With When damaged, this zombie will bounce itself. This ability can help you take out many low damaging plants, as this zombie's health will be restored full every time you play it again. Due to its ability to be played multiple times, using this with Zookeeper and Cat Lady would be a smart move as it is also a pet zombie. Use the Kangaroo Rider to go against weak plants, then let it bounce back to the deck, and at the start of the next turn, then play the Kangaroo Rider again. This will boost the Zookeeper's (and any other pet zombies) strength greatly. Be aware that it will not bounce itself again whenever it is destroyed and because their health is reduced to 3 as of update 1.2.11, it is more easier for the plant hero to destroy the Kangaroo Rider. Also, bouncing Kangaroo Rider will remove all boosts, so avoid using certain boosting material like Vitamin Z or Maniacal Laugh as the boost will be wasted if it gets damaged in any way. In addition of being a pet zombie, it is also an Imp zombie, try using Toxic Waste Imp or Imp Commander to benefit it more. This is also a good way to slowly clear the field of plants with less than 3 , as not only does it defeat most plants at that strength range, but it also bounces itself back to the player's hand, thus causing it to be unharmed. Against As of update 1.2.11, the Kangaroo Rider's health stat has been lowered to 3 , making it much easier to destroy without having to use plant fighters with high strength points. is a great choice to counter Kangaroo Rider, as it is a 1 plant with 3 on its first turn. Berry Blast is a cheap destroy it as well. Avoid using low damaging plants against this zombie, because if you do this, not only the plants will get destroyed easily, but the Kangaroo Rider will survive and bounce back to the opponent's deck, and can be played again with its original health and strength. Instead, try to choose plants or tricks that have 3 or more to get rid of this zombie as fast as you can. Because of its ability, you can use Sour Grapes or Bluesberry to make it bounce itself. Keep in mind that Sergeant Strongberry's ability can not kill it because it bounces itself before additional damage could be dealt. Gallery Kangaroo Rider stats.png|Kangaroo Rider's statistics Kangaroo Rider HD.png|HD Kangaroo Rider KangaRideCard.png|Card Kangaroooooo.png|Kangaroo Rider attacking a Grow-Shroom Kangaroo Rider jumping.jpeg|Kangaroo Rider in mid-air about to bounce itself Kangabounce.png|Kangaroo Rider bouncing itself KRFrozen.png| Frozen Kangaroo Rider Old Kangaroo Rider description.PNG|Kangaroo Rider's statistics Kangaroo Rider card.PNG|Card KangarooRiderMowed.gif|Lawnmower being used on Kangaroo Rider (animated) Kangaroo Rider silhouette.png|Kangaroo Rider's silhouette Receiving Kangaroo Rider.png|The player receiving Kangaroo Rider from a Premium Pack Smash Pack.jpg|Kangaroo Rider on The Smash's Premium Pack Trivia *The reason the kangaroo wears boxing gloves is to comically represent the boxing kangaroos. *The Imp does not ride the kangaroo on his back. Instead, he is carried in the kangaroo's pouch. **The kangaroo would then be a female since the male kangaroos do not have pouches. *If one looks closely, the kangaroo's right ear appears to have been partially bitten off. **It is possible that the kangaroo has been zombified and that the Imp bit the ear. Category:Imp cards Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies